lifeisstrangefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Academia Blackwell
"Excelencia global en artes y ciencias durante más de cien años y contando." — un póster en el Two Whales Diner La Academia Blackwell es una de las principales ubicaciones de Life Is Strange. Se trata de un instituto ubicado en Arcadia Bay, Oregon. Se especializa en ciencia y artes, y actualmente está dirigida por Ray Wells. Biografía Lo siguiente es lo que Max escribió acerca de la Academia Blackwell en su diario: 10 de Julio de 2013 ME ACEPTARON EN LA ACADEMIA BLACKWELL. Si las palabras pudiesen bailar esto seria una fiesta. A pesar de que nunca he estado en una. Pero a quien le importa, ¡Por qué.. ENTRÉ EN LA ACADEMIA BLACKWELL, una escuela privada única y famosa para personas mayores! ¡NO SE PERMITEN NIÑOS! No pensé que estaría tan emocionada ya que no es como si no hubiese vivido en la misma ciudad. Pero cuando vi el mensaje de texto de la oficina de becas de Blackwell, Yo literalmente podía sentir como mi pulso se aceleraba. Creí que iba a decir, "¡Lo siento! ¡Gracias por participar!" Me tomo unos segundos leer toda la cosa . Supongo que quería disfrutar ese ultimo momento de ignorancia feliz. Y cuando vi la primera palabra, "Felicitaciones..." Creo que grite. Mi mamá lloro y mi papá rió. Son tan raros. Pero están felices y eso significa un apoyo financiero adicional, ya que no tienen que pagar nada en Blackwell. Esto significa ropa nueva y si puedo trabajar con esto , quizás consiga una nueva computadora portátil. Ah, y tengo que seguir diciéndome en mayúscula que, ¡VOY A IR A LA ACADEMIA BLACKWELL! Historia Según la señora Grant, la escuela está construida sobre la antigua tierra de nativos americanos, compartida entre los nativos y los primeros colonos. En 1910, Jeremiah Blackwell fundó la academia, la búsqueda de la excelencia entre los estudiantes. La estatua de Jeremiah reside en la parte delantera del edificio, que lleva el lema "El futuro necesita excelencia".thumb|221px En el Two Whales Diner, también hay un volante en blanco y negro de Blackwell, jactándose "Excelencia global en artes y ciencias durante más de cien años y contando." El volante también ofrece visitas gratuitas al campus cada tercer sábado. Blackwell es parcialmente propiedad de la familia Prescott los cuales la apoyan financieramente. En 1998, donaron el edificio de dormitorios a Blackwell. Lugares Relacionados Por dentro * Los pasillos * Baño de las chicas * Clase de Ciencias de la Sr. Grant (Aula 104) * Clase de Artes del Sr. Jefferson (Aula 102) * Oficina del Director Wells (conectada a la oficina de la secretaria) * Piscina de Blackwell (y vestuarios) Otros * Baños de los chicos * Librería * Cafetería y Comedor * Laboratorio de computación * Laboratorio de comunicación * Laboratorio de matemáticas * Laboratorio de música * Cuartos de almacenamiento * Oficina de Jefferson * Oficina de negocios Por fuera Por fuera del edificio hay muchas áreas principales: * Campus Principal * Estacionamiento * Dormitorio de los Prescott El diseño del campus se puede ver en un mapa en el garaje Madsen en el armario de vigilancia de David. thumb|346px|Mapa del Campus de Blackwell|centre Personal de la facultad * Ray Wells - Director * Sra. Grant - Profesora de ciencias * Sr. Jefferson - Profesor de arte/fotografía * Sra. Hoida - Profesora de ingles y literatura (actualmente de baja por enfermedad) * David Madsen - Jefe de seguridad * Samuel Taylor - Conserje * An-Marie Barenchi - Enfermera de la escuela Basados en los boletines de reporte Blackwell de Chloe y la Chloe alternativa de 2010, los siguientes profesores eran en ese momento, o siguen siendo miembros de la facultad: * J. Edwards - Profesor de educación física * C. Cole - Profesor de arte * E. Terry - Profesor de practicas matemáticas y habilidades cotidianas * P. Jackson - Profesor de ciencias sociales * I. Ferdinand - Profesor de la salud personal Estudiantes conocidos Club y Otros Grupos Grupos mas prestigiosos * Bigfoots - Equipo de fútbol americano * Otters - Equipo de natación * Club Vortex Otros * Club de chicas geek - Liderado por Brooke Scott * Club de Drama * Club Vegano * Grupo de juegos científicos * Grupo de Apoyo/Discusión Anti-Acoso - Liderado por S.Sorber * Gamer Guyz - Liderado por J.Romero * "Meals on Wheels" (Comidas a Domicilio en español) - Liderado por Kate Marsh * Periódico escolar "Blackwell Totem" - Reportera Juliet Watson * Grupo de estudio bíblico - Liderado por Kate Marsh Simbolismo Un pozo es algo que se usa para obtener agua en grandes cantidades. Como el agua es importante para la supervivencia humana, se le asocia a las cosas buenas. Por lo tanto, esa es la razón por la cual la gente tira las monedas hacia pozos a cambio de suerte. El color negro tiene muchas connotaciones negativas. Es el color de la noche y la oscuridad (cuando las personas no pueden ver y por lo tanto son vulnerables), el color de contusiones y las partes del cuerpo afectadas por la congelación, el color de las cenizas (que son los restos de un incendio, lo que puede causar un gran daño), y el color de las cosas en descomposición. Todo está conectado Por lo tanto tenemos "Black (Negro) well (pozo)", o "Peligro disfrazado de fortuna". Es un nombre apropiado teniendo en cuenta que, a pesar de ser una escuela (y, por tanto, la intención original de dar a los estudiantes la oportunidad y el conocimiento), Blackwell es un lugar donde un montón de cosas siniestras y generalmente sombrías están pasando. Galería Pósteres escolares No disponible todavía Arte conceptual Avendell High School por Gary Jamroz-Palma.jpg|"Avendell High School" por Gary Jamroz-Palma, Enero 2013. Alrededores de los dormitorios Prescott.png|Alrededores de los dormitorios Prescott Corredor Blackwell.png|Corredor Blackwell Curiosidades * La Academia Blackwell iba a ser llamada "Avendell Highschool", pero fue cambiado a la final en una etapa temprana de conceptualización en enero de 2013. * El Ojo de la Providencia aparece alrededor de la escuela. * En el estacionamiento, hay muchas referencias de diferentes programas de television en la placa de los carros: "PRKSNRC" de [http://parksandrecreation.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page Parks and Recreation]; "THWR" de [http://thewire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Wire_on_HBO The Wire]; "TPFTHLK" de [https://es.wikipedia.org/wiki/Top_of_the_Lake Top of the lake] en el carro de Jefferson; "CRNVL" de [http://carnivale.wikia.com/wiki/Carnivale_Wiki Carnivàle]; "BFFVMPRSLR" de [http://es.buffy.wikia.com/wiki/Portada Buffy the Vampire Slayer] (Buffy Cazavampiros); "THXFLS" de [http://x-files.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The X-Files] en el carro de Warren; "TWLGHTZN" de [http://twilightzone.wikia.com/wiki/A_Fifth_Dimension:The_Twilight_Zone_Wiki The Twilight Zone]; "THSPRNS" de [http://sopranos.wikia.com/wiki/Main_Page The Sopranos]; "BRKBD" de [http://es.breakingbad.wikia.com/wiki/Breaking_Bad_Wiki Breaking Bad] en el carro de Frank; "BRDCHRCH" de [http://es.broadchurch.wikia.com/wiki/Wiki_Broadchurch_%26_Gracepoint Broadchurch]; "TWNPKS" de [http://twinpeaks.wikia.com/wiki/Twin_Peaks_Wikia Twin Peaks] en la camioneta de Chloe; "QNTMLP" de [http://quantumleap.wikia.com/wiki/Quantum_Leap Quantum Leap]; "THPRCTC" de [http://thewire.wikia.com/wiki/The_Practice The Practice]; y "SXFTNDR" de [http://sixfeetunder.wikia.com/wiki/Six_Feet_Under_Wiki Six Feet Under]. Referencias Categoría:Ubicaciones de:Blackwell Academy en:Blackwell Academy fr:Académie Blackwell pl:Akademia Blackwell pt-br:Academia Blackwell ru:Академия Блэквелл Categoría:Life Is Strange